New Life, Old Friends
by xxCallMeCatxx
Summary: Hey. This is something new I've been working on. Kim, Grace, and Jack were best friends when they were kids...until the Brewers had to move to Seaford four years ago. Now, Kim's family has recently moved to Seaford and guess who she meets? Love, Friendship, and Hilariousness included. Read to find out. Don't forget to REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**HAII guys! I'm back! I know it's been FOREVER since I posted anything, but I felt as if Lazy Dayz was more of a...summer story so I will continue it when I have the time. Until then, here's something new I've been working on. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me so! Thanks. Baii!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK MOMENT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kim, Jack, and Grace were at the park playing on the swings. "We have some…bad news Kimmy-Bear." Grace started. Kim looked up at her two best friends with a slight frown on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked. "W-we're moving." Jack said. "W-what? To where? When?" she asked frantically. "To Seaford, California…in a week." Grace said slowly. "Why didn't you guys tell me?" Kim asked, mostly directing the question to Jack, who was looking at the ground, silent tears running down his face. "I didn't know how! What was I supposed to say!? 'Hey Kim, my life-long best friend, we're moving across the country to California in a month, just leaving you here!' I just couldn't do it!" Grace exclaimed whilst crying. "Jack?" Kim whispered. "I'm sorry Kim. I'm really sorry. There's nothing we can do about it now." He answered. He looked up to see her crying silently. "Please don't cry Kimmy. I'm so sorry." Jack whispered whilst wiping her tears away with his thumb. "But I don't want you guys to leave." Kim sobbed. Grace wrapped her arms around her best friend, crying into her shoulder. "We don't want to leave either." She whispered. "Promise we'll always be best friends?" Kim asked. "Forever and ever." Grace and Jack answered. Kim smiled slightly before pulling them into a hug. "I love you guys." She whispered. "Right back at'cha Kimmy." Jack said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MOMENT OVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was four years ago. They had all grown up since then, slowly drifting apart. Kim was a medium-height, beautiful girl, with long, golden, honey-blonde hair. Grace was about the same as Kim, but with pin-straight, brown hair. Jack had developed nicely, 6'3 with a very built body, and long-ish hair.

Kim had just recently moved to Seaford, California about 2 weeks ago. It was her first day of school, she was now a sophomore in high school and was about to attend Seaford High. She walked through the front doors and all eyes were immediately on her. She walked to the front office to be greeted by a girl with long, straight, brown hair. "Hi! You must be Kim! My name's Grace and I'll be your guide. We have all of the same classes together, so I'll help you get around the school." She introduced. "Hi! Yeah, I'm Kim. So, should we get going? Don't want to be late on the first day." She said. Grace laughed before linking arms with Kim. "I like your spirit. We're gonna be great friends!" she said whilst pulling her down the hallway.  
She led her down to her locker before helping her open it. "So, tell me about yourself." Grace said. "Well, I'm a fourth-degree black belt in Karate. I love cheerleading and gymnastics. Been a straight-A student my entire life, never had a boyfriend or been kissed, and I also think that we're gonna be great friends. Now tell me about you." Kim replied. "Okay, my name's Grace Brewer, I'm a brown-belt in Karate, I also love cheerleading and gymnastics, also been a straight-A student my whole life, and I have a boyfriend, his name is Jerry." Grace responded.  
"Wait, Grace Brewer? Oh my gosh! Grace! It's me! Kimmy-Bear Crawford!" Kim squealed. "OMG! Kim? I would've never recognized you! You're so pretty! Look how much you've grown!" Grace squealed. They hugged each other whilst jumping up and down. "I've missed you soooo much!" Grace said. "Me too! Not a day goes by when I don't think about you and Jack." Kim replied. "Oh! You have to go see Jack! He used to have a HUGE crush on you!" Grace stated whilst pulling her down the hallway. "He did?" Kim asked whilst blushing. "Well, he said he didn't, but we could all tell he was lying. I think he still has a crush on you. He hasn't had a single girlfriend since we moved." Grace stated before pulling her over to two boys who were talking. She tapped the shoulder of the taller boy and he turned around. "Jack! You'll never believe who I just found!" she squealed. He sighed before leaning against his locker. "Look Grace, I'm sorry, but I don't want you to try and set me up with any of your crazy friends. I'm just not ready for a relationship." He said whilst turning around. "Don't you want to meet her?" Grace asked hopefully. "Fine. Where is she?" Jack stated. Kim stepped out from behind Grace before smiling. "Hi Jack-Rabbit!" she said happily. "There's only one person who called me that…Kimmy?" he said whilst turning around again. "The one and only!" she replied. His jaw dropped as he saw her and he smiled.

He opened his arms out and she jumped into them. He lifted her up into the air, spinning her around. "I can't believe it's really you! I missed you so much!" Jack said after he set her down. "I missed you too." She replied. "So, what belt are you now?" he asked her. "Fourth-degree." She said whilst popping an imaginary collar. "Fifth-degree." Jack said whilst mocking her actions. She rolled her eyes before swatting his chest. "Still as cocky as ever I see." She stated. "You bet'cha." He said whilst smiling down at her. He pulled her into a gentler hug, wrapping his arms around her small waist, whilst her arms wrapped around his neck.  
"Yo Brewer! Who's the babe?" someone yelled. They pulled apart to see a boy, about Jack's height, with spiky, blonde hair, wearing a football jersey. Jack rolled his eyes before pulling Kim slightly behind him. "Back off Wolfe. She's not for sale." Jack said through clenched teeth. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" the guy asked with a smirk on his face. "Kim, this is Brad, a real pain in my a-." Jack started, but Kim cut him off by elbowing him in his stomach. "Language." She said sharply. "That didn't hurt, you know. But, sorry." Jack said whilst smiling at her. His smiled disappeared as a hand pulled Kim out from behind him. "So babe, what time do you wanna get together?" Brad asked her. "How about half-past never." Kim said whilst pushing his arm off from around her shoulder. "Haha, but seriously, when should I come pick you up?" he asked, trailing his hand down her back.  
Kim winked at Jack before flipping Brad onto his butt. "When I say no, I mean it." She sneered. She took Jack's hand before pulling him down the hallway to meet Grace and Jerry by her locker. "Impressive." Jack commented as they walked to her locker. "Thanks, I try." Kim replied. Jack chuckled before catching sight of his sister and his guy best friend making-out by her locker. He let go of Kim's hand before walking over to her. "If you two are done sucking each others faces off, we need to get to class." Jack said, causing the two to pull away. "Wow, five more seconds and you would've broken the record for longest time without breathing." Kim stated whilst standing next to Jack.  
"Nice one." Jack whispered to her. "Thank you. I just made that up now." She whispered back. "Well, you two seem to be hitting it off fast, so Jack, take Kim to class." Grace said. "I don't know her schedule." Jack stated. "You have all of the same classes with her." Grace answered. "How do you know this?" He asked. "Well, you have all the same classes with Jerry, who has all the same classes with me, and I have all the same classes with Kim, so that means you have all the same classes with Kim." Grace explained in one breath. Jack shrugged before draping his arm around Kim's shoulders. "Alright. Let's go then." He said whilst steering her in the direction of their first class, which was Calculus with Ms. Lite. As they walked into the classroom, every girl who was in the class turned to the door. "Jack!" they squealed. They then caught sight of his arm which was draped across Kim's shoulders. They shrieked before sending glares at Kim, who just rolled her eyes. He groaned before pulling her to the back of the classroom. "Girls." He scoffed. "I'm a girl." Kim stated. "But you're a pretty girl. These girls are covered in make-up and fake tans." Jack explained. Kim blushed when he called her pretty before sitting down in a seat.  
"That's my seat." Jack said. Kim shrugged before looking up at him. "What are you gonna do about it?" she asked. He smiled before sitting on her lap. "Get off you fatty. You weigh so much!" Kim exclaimed. The entire room gasped and Jack chuckled. "Did you just call Jack Brewer…fat?" Jack asked, faking shock. "Yes. Now get off my lap! You're breaking my legs." She answered. Jack lifted up his shirt, showing a very toned six-pack. "Do you call…this fat?" he asked whilst gesturing to his abs. Kim's jaw dropped, but she quickly composed herself. "That doesn't count." She mumbled. "I think it does." He said whilst settling himself on her lap. The teacher walked in, and was shocked to see Jack sitting on a new student's lap. "Jack, why are you on our new student's lap?" Ms. Lite asked.  
"She took my seat. Then she called me fat." He explained simply. "Oh, okay." Ms. Lite said before sitting down at her desk. "No one is going to get him off of me? Okay, fine." Kim said. She pushed Jack off her lap before standing up. "That hurt Kim. Right there." Jack said whilst pointing to his heart. "You'll live." Kim replied. He rolled his eyes before sitting down in his seat. He patted his lap and Kim shook her head. "C'mon. I know you want to." He teased. "No, I really don't." she replied. Many other gasps were heard through the room. Jack pulled her down onto his lap before wrapping his arm around her waist. She struggled to get loose but failed miserably. "When did you get so strong?" she asked. "12 years of karate does you good after a while." Jack said whilst smirking.  
"Ouch! You're muscles are cracking my ribs. Let me go!" Kim cried. "Thank you for that lovely compliment…Kimberly." Jack sneered. Kim froze before turning to Jack. "Call me that one more time Jackson, and I will rip off your favourite appendage and shove it down your throat." She threatened. Jack shuddered before nodding his head. "Not Michael!" He said. "You named it?!" Kim exclaimed. "Well, duh. What else was I going to call it? Steve?" he stated. "Okay, I've had enough of this conversation." Kim said. At that moment the bell rang. Jack stuck his tongue out at her, which she gladly returned.

At the end of class, Jack pulled Kim out of the classroom and to her locker. "Okay, so we have ten minutes between each class. So get your books, notebooks, pencils, yadda, yadda, yadda…just your basic necessities." He explained. "I can't open this locker!" Kim exclaimed after trying like five times. "Combo?" Jack asked whilst spinning the dial. "48, 0, 44." Kim said. Jack put the combination in before opening the locker. He smirked at Kim who just rolled her eyes and shoved him aside. Jack leaned on the locker next to hers, watching her with a slight smile on his face. She turned to him before smiling. "What? Why are you staring at me?" Kim asked him, with an amused smile on her face. "No reason. You're just…really pretty." He said without thinking. His eyes widened and he blushed furiously. "I-I mean, um, what I meant to say was, um…oh, look! That guy! I must go talk to him now." Jack said nervously. He started to walk away, but Kim grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving. "There's no need to be embarrassed. I think I'm really pretty too." Kim said whilst flipping her long, golden hair.

"Haha, very funny." Jack said sarcastically. Kim giggled before closing her locker and grabbing his hand. "So, what class do we have next?" she asked him. She looked over at Jack to see him staring at their hands with a smile on his face. "Jack." She called. His head snapped up and he looked at her. "Huh? What?" he asked. Kim giggled before intertwining their fingers. "I said, what class do we have next?" she asked again. "Oh, um, Literature with Mr. Rogers." He answered. Kim smiled as Jack walked her to the classroom. They saw Jerry sitting in the back row, and Grace in the row in front of him.  
"I'm gonna go sit with Grace." Kim said whilst walking over to her. "Why? Don't you want to sit next to your best friend who you haven't seen in four years?" Jack asked her whilst pulling her back. "Well, Grace is my best friend too. And besides, I sat with you last period." Kim stated. "But I don't want to share you." He whined. "Suck it up. You can sit behind me. Next to Jerry. Your friend." She said whilst walking over to Grace she sat in the seat next to her and Grace smiled at her. "I see Jack had a hard time letting you go." She teased. Kim rolled her eyes as Jack slumped into the seat behind her. "What's wrong Jack?" Jerry asked him. "I'm mad at Grace." He replied. "Why? What did I do?" Grace asked. "Kim wanted to sit by you, not me." He grumbled. Grace chuckled before winking at Kim. "You always had a hard time sharing." Grace said whilst turning around in her seat as the teacher came in.  
The moment class ended, Jack jumped next to Kim. "I call dibs on Kim for next period." He stated whilst pulling her up from her seat. "No fair! I wanted Kim!" Grace whined. "Too bad!" Jack teased whilst sticking his tongue out at her. "Guys! Please, I know I'm hot, but there's no need to fight over me." Kim said whilst flipping her hair. They rolled their eyes before continuing to argue. "You know what? I'll just sit by Jerry next period." Kim stated smugly. The two arguing twins gasped before turning to her. "B-but." The started. Kim laughed before linking arms with Jerry, who Jack sent a glare to. "C'mon. Off to Science we go Jerry." Kim said whilst pulling him out of the classroom. Jack and Grace glanced at each other before running after Kim and Jerry who were skipping down the hallway. They got into the classroom to see them sitting next to each other in the back row. Kim leaned over and whispered something in Jerry's ear and he smiled, nodding his head frantically.  
He stood up from his seat before walking over to Jack and Grace. "C'mon Grace. Let's sit together. Leave Jack with his crush." Jerry whispered loud enough for Jack to hear. Jack glared at him before darting over to Kim. "Can I sit by you now?" he asked. Kim smiled at him before patting the seat next to her. "Sure, we can be lab partners." She replied. Jack smiled before plopping in the seat next to her. "Yo! Brewer! Why are you sitting next to my girlfriend?" someone asked. Both Jack and Kim groaned before slamming their heads onto the desks. "He just can't take a hint!" Kim grumbled. "She's not your girlfriend Wolfe. Now please go away. Can't you see that you're bothering her?" Jack said whilst gesturing to Kim who was hitting her head on the table. He put his hand under her forehead, stopping her head from making contact with the table again.

"We don't want to damage your pretty face, now do we?" Jack asked her. She blushed before smiling at him. Brad opened his mouth to say something, but the bell rang. "This is not over Brewer." He said whilst walking to his seat. "Thank you!" Kim said whilst hugging his arm. "You're welcome. So, want me to walk you home today?" he asked her. "You don't even know where I live." Kim replied. "That's the point of walking you home. Plus, I wanna see your mom and dad." Jack responded. Kim sighed before smiling. "Sure, why not." She responded. "Yay." Jack replied. The teacher walked in through the door before sitting on his desk. "Okay class, today we have a new student. Kim, please stand up." He said. Kim stood up before smiling and waving her hand.  
The jaws of every boy in the classroom, excluding Jack and Jerry's, dropped and they started to drool. Kim sat back down before winking at Jack, causing the boys in the classroom to glare at him. He glared at them back, and they shuddered before shrinking in their seats. Jack turned to Kim before winking at her. "Now that that's out of the way, everybody pick your lab partners. This will be your partner for the rest of the year, unless I say so. Go." Mr. Austin said. "Hey lab partner." Kim said to Jack. "Hi! Looks like you and I are stuck together now." Jack said. Their moment was ruined as a shadow of a person showed up in front of them. "Hi Jackie! So, you're my lab partner now." A voice demanded. They looked up to see a girl in high heels, a tube top, and a short miniskirt, covered in make-up, batting her fake eyelashes at Jack. "Oh, Donna. You look…nice? Sorry, I'm already Kim's lab partner." Jack replied whilst trying not to gag at the scent of her perfume.  
"You mean this fake blonde? Please, you can do so much better. Like me." Donna replied. "I'll have you know, Ms. Wannabe Clown, that my hair colour is 100% natural, unlike yours. And seriously? You look orange. How would you be better than me?" Kim retorted. Donna gasped and Jack chuckled. "Calm down Kimmy." Jack said whilst rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. "Don't tell me to calm down! She insulted me and my hair colour!" Kim replied. Jack chuckled before wrapping her tiny hand in his. "Just take deep breaths." He instructed. Kim sighed before closing her eyes. "I suggest you go now. If she opens her eyes and you're still here, she might attack you." Jack whispered to Donna. Donna scoffed whilst rolling her eyes. "What's she gonna do? Slap me?" she asked. "Oh, I'll do a lot more than slap you." Kim said whilst opening her eyes. "Try me. You're just jealous because I'm prettier than you, and the guys like me better." Donna replied. "Wanna test that theory?" Kim asked whilst smirking. "Sure, you see that nerd in the front row? I bet I can make him drool over me. If I don't, and you do, then I'll leave Jack alone for the rest of the day." Donna sneered. Kim smiled before standing up. "You go first." She said. Donna strutted up to the boy in the front row before sitting on the boy's table. The kid did a double take before moving back slightly.  
"If you've come here to insult me, I don't find it funny." He said. "No, you've got it all wrong. I came here to ask you if you wanted to go on a date sometime." She said seductively. "Well, in that case…no. Goodbye." He said, turning back to his work. Donna pouted before going back to Jack and Kim who were laughing at the scene. "I bet you can't do it." She said. Kim walked to the front of the room before lightly tapping his shoulder. "Hi! I'm Kim. What's your name?" she asked. "M-Milton. You're p-pretty." The boy stuttered whilst staring at her. Kim smiled before pointing to the seat. "Can I sit here?" she asked politely. "S-sure. Anything f-for you K-Kim." Milton said. Kim sat down before turning to him. "So, I'm new here to this town, do you mind showing me around sometime? Maybe you'd like to hang out with my friends and I?" she asked. Milton nodded his head before looking back and Jack and Donna. "Donna's your friend?" He asked. "No. Honestly, I think she might be a witch." Kim whispered. They laughed and Milton looked at Kim. "You're funny. Maybe we can be friends?" he asked her. "Sure we can. Here, let me give you my number, and we can hang out sometime." Kim said whilst writing her number down on his hand. "Well, I have to go now, but I'll see you around." Kim said whilst standing up from the seat. She waved to Milton who waved back.  
She walked back to her seat to see Donna with her jaw dropped. "H-how?" she asked. "It's called being nice. You should try it sometime." Kim replied whilst sitting next to Jack. Donna stomped back to her seat and Jack turned to Kim. "You gave him your number? I don't even have your number anymore. That's not fair." Jack whined. Kim kissed his cheek and he instantly smiled, blushing slightly. "Better?" Kim asked. Jack nodded whilst smiling at her. "Give me your phone. Let me put my number in there." Kim said. Jack handed her his phone and she tried to unlock it. "What's your passcode?" she asked him. "Um, it's your birthday." Jack mumbled. Kim smiled before putting in the numbers. She put her number in his phone before handing it back to him.

After school, Jack waited for Kim at her locker so he could walk her home. Grace had already gone home with Jerry, so that left him and Kim alone. To be honest, he still did have a crush on her, but he kept his feelings hidden so their friendship wasn't ruined if she didn't like him back. He sat on the floor in front of her locker and pulled out his phone. He was about to text her when someone sat next to him. "Hey." They said. Jack looked over at the person to see Kim sitting next to him with a smile on her face. He smiled back instantly before standing up. "Ready to go?" he asked whilst helping her up. She nodded, grabbing his hand, before pulling him out of the school. "Okay, where do you live?" Jack asked her whilst swinging their intertwined hands. "Um, 237 Rich Pointe Circle." Kim answered. Jack stopped walking, pulling Kim to a halt. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Guess who your neighbor is?" Jack said whilst smiling. "No way! Really? Now we get to walk home together everyday!" Kim squealed. "And I can come over like all the time!" Jack replied. "Who said I want you to come over?" Kim said whilst crossing her arms across her chest.  
"Please, you and I both know that you want me to come over so that you can make-out with me." He said whilst smirking. "Ew. Why would you ever think that?" she asked. "Because you think I'm sexy. You wanna kiss me." Jack teased. Kim glared at him before rolling her eyes. "I don't want to kiss you." She deadpanned. "Hey! But, you didn't deny that you think I'm sexy! Haha! Kimmy has a crush on me!" he said. "I think it's you who has a crush on me." Kim replied, slightly smirking. Jack tensed up before turning to Kim. "N-no I don't." he stuttered. "Really? You're really trying to lie to me?" Kim asked whilst stepping closer to him. Jack took a small step back and gulped.  
"Hey look! We're here!" he said nervously whilst running up to Kim's house. She rolled her eyes before following him to her front door. She unlocked her front door before grabbing Jack's hand and leading him inside. "Mom! Dad! I have something I want to show you!" Kim called out. "We're in the kitchen honey!" her mom yelled back. Kim pulled Jack into the hallway before motioning for him to stay there. "Guess what I found at school today?" Kim asked them. "What?" her dad asked with an amused smile on his face. Kim motioned for Jack to come in and he strolled through the door. "Kim, who's this?" her mom asked. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Crawford. It's Jack, Jack Brewer." Jack introduced. "Oh my goodness! It is you! Oh, how you've grown! Where's Grace? Oh, your parents! We have to meet them!" Mrs. Crawford gushed whilst squishing Jack in a huge hug. Mr. Crawford stood up before bro-hugging Jack. "Wow. How tall are you now Jack? Last I remember, you were only 5'5." Mike (Mr. Crawford) asked. "6'3 now sir. Still taller than Kimmy here." Jack replied whilst resting his arm on top of Kim's head.  
Kim shoved his arm off before glaring at him. "I'm not that short! I'm only 5'4!" Kim replied. "Honey, that's a little short." Karen (Mrs. Crawford) commented. "Mom!" Kim responded. "Well, now that you've embarrassed me, I'm going to take Jack up to my room." Kim stated whilst pulling Jack up the stairs. "Bye Mike and Karen!" Jack yelled down the stairs. "Those two are so getting together! It's gonna be so adorable!" Karen squealed when they heard Kim's door shut.  
"Okay. What does my darling Kimmy want to do?" Jack asked her whilst plopping onto her bed. "I don't know. I just moved here." Kim replied whilst jumping onto her bed next to Jack. He chuckled before wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him in the process. She snuggled into his chest and Jack blushed, still not used to having his crush snuggled up in his arms. "You're so warm." Kim mumbled. Jack smiled and pulled her closer into his chest. "You're so cuddly." He replied. Kim sighed as Jack nuzzled his face into her hair. "I missed you so much." He whispered whilst absentmindedly twirling a strand of her hair with his fingers. "I missed you too." Kim replied whilst yawning. Eventually she dozed off, Jack falling asleep soon after.

Kim opened her eyes slightly, and was greeted by a bright flash. "Aren't they so cute?!" someone squealed. She opened her eyes wider to see her mom and another woman taking pictures of her. "Mom? What are you doing?" she asked whilst snuggling deeper into her warm pillow. Wait…pillows don't move, or have heartbeats. What? Kim looked down to see she was snuggled into someone's warm chest. Oh. Jack. She slowly tried to get up, but something was holding her back. She looked down at her waist to see Jack's arms wrapped firmly and protectively around her waist. She smiled to herself before trying to wiggle out of his grip. Jack unconsciously tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer to him. "No. Don't leave me." He mumbled. Karen and the other woman who she identified as Michelle (Jack's mom) silently 'awed' before taking more pictures. "Do you guys mind helping me? He's got a pretty strong grip, even when he's sleeping." Kim whispered. "He was always so possessive of her." Kim heard another voice say. She turned around to see Jace sitting on her couch, smirking at her.  
"Very funny. Now make him let go." Kim demanded. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen until he wakes up. And I don't think he'll be waking anytime soon." Grace replied whilst leaning back onto her boyfriend who was laughing quietly. Kim sighed before laying back onto his chest. "Can he just spend the night? I kinda don't want to get up either. Please?" Kim asked her mom and Michelle. They both nodded their heads before glancing at each other and smiling. "I'll bring over some of his clothes." Michelle said whilst running out of the door. "Grace, Jerry, would you like to spend the night also? Mr. Crawford and myself are going out tonight with your parents, and we won't be back until late tonight." Karen asked. Grace and Jerry nodded before smiling at Karen. Kim sighed contently before re-snuggling back into Jack's chest. Jack smiled in his sleep before slightly loosening his grip on her waist. Karen and Grace 'awed' as they turned to Kim to see her already asleep again. She was partially laying on top of Jack, her head snuggled into his chest. "Woo. My man's got game!" Jerry cheered quietly.  
"I totes have to get them together." Grace said. At that moment, Mike (Kim's dad) walked into the room and saw the two teens sleeping together. At first he silently 'awed', but then he took notice of their position. "Why is Jack sleeping with Kim in her bed?" he asked. "Well, they came home from school, and I guess they fell asleep. Aren't they adorable?" Karen squealed. "Yeah, I guess, but why is she on top of him?" he replied. "I guess she's comfortable that way." Grace said whilst shrugging. Mike smiled at them before walking out of the room. Jace and Karen walked out of the room after Mike, shutting the door behind them.

Jack was woken up about thirty minutes later by someone shaking him. He opened his eyes to see Kim leaning over him, lightly shaking him awake. "Finally! You're a heavy sleeper." Kim sighed. "What? Where am I? What's going on?" Jack asked groggily as he sat up. "I need to go to the bathroom, but you wouldn't let me go." She said. "Oh. Sorry." He responded whilst releasing his hold on her waist. She got up and ran into the bathroom, making Jack chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2: Plz Read Major Author's Note

**MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Haii guys! I know you probably want to kill me right now…seeing as I haven't updated in FOREVER..but just hear me out before I die. Even the bad guys get their 'final words' right? No? Okay, I'll just start explaining before that guy over there (yes you, I can see you) throws that knife at me.

Well, as you can see….I'm a ghost. I didn't mean to become one, but I've been going through a lot in school and all that chiz so it's been really hard for me to update frequently. Typical excuse right? -_- Well, it's true, so YOU CAN PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN NOW! Yeah I'm looking at you buddy..drop it. Now. Okay. So I **WILL** update, but it might not be for a while. Gotta keep my grades up or my parents will take away every single piece of technology or form of communication away from me..they might even take my room away too. It's happened before…my parents are like that. Well, I'm really sorry for keeping you guys dangling, but I will do my best to satisfy your needs (she said in a creepy voice).

Another question: Should I continue 'New Life, Old Friends'? I haven't really gotten much feedback from that one so I'm not sure if I should continue it or not. If not, I can start working on another story, but that might take longer to upload.

As for my 'Lazy Dayz' fans, I will continue that in the summer…or start another one like it. I'm still alive, okay? I just haven't had the time to..you know..upload it. I'll try and see if I can get something up this weekend..but that's a stretch.

Well, catch you on the flip side. Don't Stop Dreamin'. Live, Laugh, Sparkles. ~Baii


End file.
